


Besides His Hat, He Wears No Clothes

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [41]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You've always had a good poker face.





	Besides His Hat, He Wears No Clothes

"Come on, Perry the Platypus," he wheedles, hopping on one foot as he pulls a sock from the other, one pair of underwear from naked, "can't you at least let me win _one_ round?"

You raise an eyebrow at him over your cards. What more does he want? You're already playing from a disadvantage, wearing only your hat, because _he_ hadn't let you borrow one of his snuggly warm lab coats.

'Patronising', your hiney. All _he'd_ wanted was an easy win.

Joke's on him, you're even. One left. Win this round, win the game. And you don't lose.

* * *

You lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from, obviously, [My Nemesis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez8xfy6qI-U). Nothing else would fit quite so neatly.


End file.
